officiallssefandomcom-20200214-history
Members Section
'LSSE Members Section' Administrators: CHIEF ALAN HENDERSON - FIRST IN COMMAND - AHENDERSON@OFFICIALLSSE.COM AST. CHIEF ADAM SIMPSON - SECOND IN COMMAND -ASIMPSON@OFFICIALLSSE.COM DEPUTY CHIEF. CHRISTIAN SARAO - THIRD IN COMMAND -CSARAO@OFFICIALLSSE.COM SEN. COMMAND. KEIL MCCARRAN - FOURTH IN COMMAND - KMCCARRAN@OFFICIALLSSE.COM ------------------------ Police Captain: Eiian Polanco STF Command Specialist: Anderson Gil FEMS Captain: TBD ---- - MEMBER DATABASE SEARCH - Attributes of our database have been hidden & omitted in order to protect the security of our members. PUBLIC DATABASE RANK AND DECORATIONS (IN ORDER): Chief of Police The Chief of Police oversees all operations of the police department and has the final say on any and all situations. The Chief commonly meets with all supervisors and receives their input for ways to make the department thrive. Assistant Chief of Police The Assistant Chief of Police keeps the Chief of Police informed of all operational activities on a day-to-day basis. The Assistant Chief directs the activities of either the administrative or operational side of the Police Department. They oversee command staff operations and help the Chief along with the other command staff members in making decisions. Deputy Chief of Police The Deputy Chief of Police is part of the "Team of Chiefs" who make major final decisions and aid each other in making those decisions. At their rank, they have the same duties as commander and help them with any inquiries they may have. Senior and General Commander The Police Commander(s) are part of the command staff team. They oversee all department policies, patrols, divisions, supervisors, and procedures. The Commander(s) usually help make large decisions such as sub-division supervisor picks, senior staff picks, discipline and other administrative duties. In the event that there are multiple commanders, they would split up duties i.e. sub-divisions, patrol officers, supervisors. - OPERATIONS TEAM - NON PATROL/DEPARTMENT SPECIFIC JOBS THAT HELP KEEP THE COMMUNITY IN TIP-TOP SHAPE! OTEAM RECRUITER - Recruits for the team with precision. Knowledgeable about community and operations. OTEAM INTERVIEWER (16+) - Interviews new recruits ADMINISTRATIVE AUXILIARY UNIT (AAU) - Helps the admin team get things done. --- | | | |} LSSE CODE LIST 10-00 Officer down, all patrols respond 10-0 Use caution 10-1 You are being received poorly / Cannot copy 10-2 You are being received clearly / Signal is strong 10-3 Stop transmitting 10-4 Affirmative / Understood / Message received 10-5 Relay message to person 10-6 Busy in game 10-7 Out of service (IRL) 10-8 In service 10-9 Repeat last message 10-10 Negative 10-11 Dispatching too fast 10-13 Advise weather and road conditions 10-17 En route 10-18 Urgent 10-19 Return to station or location 10-20 Your location 10-22 Disregard / Cancel last message 10-23 Stand by until channel clears 10-24 Emergency backup 10-25 Report to person 10-26 Detaining suspect 10-27 Request license check 10-28 Check registration on vehicle 10-29f Subject wanted, felony 10-29h Hazard potential from subject 10-29m Subject wanted, misdemeanor 10-29v Vehicle wanted 10-30 Does not conform to rules or regulations 10-31 Pursuit in progress 10-32 Person with gun 10-33 Emergency, all units stand by 10-34 Open door or window 10-37 Suspicious vehicle 10-38 Traffic stop CODE 3 Run with lights and siren CODE 2 PRIORITY (L and S through Intersections) CODE 2 Run silent (no lights or siren) 10-51 Under influence of alcohol 10-52 Ambulance needed 10-58 Direct Traffic 10-62 Subject possibly wanted 10-66 Check officer's well-being 10-77 Estimated Time of Arrival 10-78 Need assistance / Send ambulance 10-85 Arrival delay due to cause 10-92 Subject in custody 10-96 Detain suspect 10-97 Arrived at scene 10-103 Disturbance 10-107 Suspicious person ----